Ghost of You
by ColourMeChaos
Summary: -WORLD WAR TWO. 1940- Edward is a soldier and he's been shot in the chest. Bella's last crying moments spent with her husband as he slowly dies. Inspired by My Chemical Romance - Ghost of You. O/S, AH.
1. Chapter 1

**Ghost Of You.**

Disclaimer: None of it is mine - the song by My Chemical Romance or the characters from Stephenie Meyer's Saga.

-WORLD WAR TWO. 1940. Edward has been shot in his chest and he's spending his last moments with Bella-

The tears streamed freely from my face and I held tighter onto his hand as his breath strained.

"Edward, Edward! I love you! Stay with me! I need you, please! Stay with me!"

I cried, sobbing into his khaki uniform. I heard his voice strain and ran my hand over his face, kissing his cheeks, kissing his forehead.

"Edward! I need you! You need to come home! Alex is waiting! You can do this!"

I sobbed and I felt his hand squeeze mine weakly.

"Bella..."

He said, his voice hoarse, his eyes searching for mine, his hands gripping as tight as they could.

"I'm here! I'm here! What is it? Tell me! I love you, Edward! Edward!"

I screamed, hearing the raspy gasps fall and rise in his chest. I could hear his pain and I cried. He would make it through this; he would be here to watch Alex grow. They were getting the penicillin, he would be fine. He would make it. His lifted his other hand, I could see even that small movement was hard enough for him, and touched my cheek. I pressed my hand on top of his, holding it there. I was going to cherish this feeling, his skin touching mine. No one would make me feel the same as he did.

"Bella, T-tell Alex I love... him. And I... I love you. So... much. I love you... both."

He gasped, the sentence putting humongous strain on his voice and his chest.

"I know, baby, I know. Alex knows too, he loves you so much. I love you! You can do this, honey, you can stay with me!"

I screamed, his green eyes staring into mine. Though his face was pale and drawn his eyes still held the life I knew he had left in him. They were always bright and vibrant and they would always remain that way. He was going to stay, he would make it. His fingers brushed my cheek tenderly and sobs continuously left my mouth. I clung onto him; I clung onto his hands, onto his body, not being able to let him go, never letting go. The salt-water trailed down my cheeks, my neck slightly damp with the mass amounts of tears falling. I kissed him, I kissed his lips, forcing all my passion and life and love into that touch, trying my hardest to make him better, to make the bullet in his chest disappear. He groaned and I felt the grip in his hands loosen, his breath hitching even more.

"Edward!"

I cried, repeating his name over and over, savouring the feel it had on my lips.

"Come on, stay with me! You can do it! Baby, I need you!"

His eyes looked into mine one more time holding love and pain and life before they were drained of their moisture. I screamed, the pieces of my heart breaking.

"NO! EDWARD!"

I screamed at him, where was he going, he needed to stay here! He couldn't leave me! His hand fell limp from my cheek dropping onto his chest.

"Edward, Edward! I need you! Edward!"

I cried, the words coming out in a mass of hysterical cries and screams. I could hear the rattle of nurses and doctors coming to our section, the curtain being dragged away. I pressed my lips to his forehead, my hands clinging to his.

"Edward! Come back! I love you!"

I screeched! I felt the prying hands of a doctor wrap around my upper arms trying to drag me away from him.

"No!"

I shrieked as they took his hands out of my grasp.

"Get away from me! No! Edward!"

I kicked and screamed and fought my hardest to get their hands off of me, I wanted Edward! I wanted his warm hands, I wanted his sweet kisses, I wanted my Edward! What were they doing to me! The shouted warnings at me but I shook my head feeling the pins fall out of my hair as it came undone.

"Take me back!"

I cried, as they dragged my further and further away from him, what were they doing? I stopped fighting as the curtain was drawn and went limp in their hands, screaming cries as loud as I could, shouting 'no' as loud as my lungs would let. I sobbed his name over and over again as they carried me to some seats.

"Edward! I need you!"

I howled as they sat me down in a chair. I fell off the chair and onto the cold, marble floor screaming and trying my hardest to get myself onto my feet again. I tried and I tried to build up the muscle in my legs and walk back to him, but I couldn't. The blood was gone from my body, I couldn't move, I couldn't see, I couldn't feel. Where had he gone? Were they going to take him somewhere? I needed him, I needed my Edward back! I needed him to come home and kiss me and sit on the porch swing and watch Alex run around and help him inside and put a band-aid over the cut on his knee when he fell down. I needed him! Where was he! I cried and I cried and I watched as the sun fell from the sky, the clouds almost as red as the blood that was dry on my hands and I stayed, sat on the cold, marble floor of the hospital and I never stopped even when the red clouds sank so deep behind the horizon there was no colour in the sky at all.

**Authors Note:**

**I was thinking of My Chemical Romance and while I was listening to this song last night before bed, I got this idea; it was inspired by the video as much it was by the lyrics. I think this is one of the most emotional pieces I've ever written, I cried writing this more than I did with This Won't Be The End. The next chapter isn't a continuation or anything (and no, I don't plan on continuing it anyway) but just the lyrics for Ghost of You as I am really bad at figuring out where I'm meant to put them in the story so you don't actually have to read it. It would be nice if you gave it a quick glance-over though, it fits with the story more than you'd think.**

**I would really love it if you reviewed and appreciate it very much. Thank you for reading.**

**Yours Sincerely,**

**ColourMeChaos :) x**


	2. Ghost of You Lyrics

I never said I'd lie and wait forever  
If I died we'd be together  
I can't always just forget her  
But she could try

At the end of the world or the last thing I see  
You are never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I?  
Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever ever

Ever  
Get the feeling that you're never  
All alone and I remember now  
At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies  
She dies

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I?  
Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me

Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I?  
Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me

If I fall  
If I fall  
(Down)  
Woooooaaaaaahhh

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are never coming home  
Never coming home  
never coming home  
Never coming home  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I?  
Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna...


End file.
